A Push Version 2
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Rewritten. Prequel to Triangle, though it can be read on its own. Xion is tired of Roxas and Axel worrying about her so much. She knows they are desires that she can't fulfill. Therefore, she decides to give them a push closer together. Akurokushi, fluff, asexual Xion


I grabbed Roxas' hand before either of them could move. If I hadn't they would have separated in order to hold both of mine. They nearly suffocated me with their constant affections. Slight hand squeezes, soft pecks, conversation solar systems where I was the sun. Yet I didn't want to be the sun. I would rather we each be a moon circling the same planet.

My planets circled me by the book, yet I could tell that they wished to collide. Their movements inched towards each other ever so slightly. A look of fire or touch containing a spark spoke volumes of their unvoiced desires. I knew that I could never truly be a sun. I didn't burn the way that they did, and without that heat both would freeze.

It had taken an exuberant amount of coaxing before they would even kiss within my presence. Apparently they feared that gravity's pull would be too pleasurable. Once they knew that heat, the cool sun would lie forgotten. As if. You cannot forget something that stays within your vision. I watched on in wonder. How might that heat feel coursing through my veins?

Frigid time passed as my chill killed off every spark. Finally, after persistence I managed to explain to them that I could survive being alone once in a while. Their flame need not be held. Together they should feed that fire. How could they think that I enjoyed killing such a beautiful flame?

Yet, still their passion was suppressed around me. They danced to my beat. Well not today. I would be the one showering love.

Axel began to drop Roxas' other hand, but I cried out stopping him.

"Don't you dare." I may be giving them love today, but that didn't mean I had to be nice about it. His face scrunched. "We are fine like this," I stated with finality. A few seconds later his eyes softened, and we continued down the corridor.

Relaxed now, Roxas greeted squeezing my hand, "Morning, Xion."

"Morning, Roxas, Axel." I hoped my eyes were as beaming as I wanted them to be. We smiled fondly swinging our arms a bit as if we were children on holiday.

We stopped as we entered the main hall. "So, you two are on a mission today?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You're on your own today," Axel explained warily.

"That's fine. You two have fun." I winked turning away. Step two of my plan had gone perfectly. Now all I needed to do was wait until later tonight.

My mission went smoothly. There had been a total of five heartless; piece of cake. Skipping a little in happiness, I made my way to the clock tower. I emptied the contents of my sack pulling out each chilled ice cream stick. I laid the packaged desserts upon the ground with care.

When I finished I crawled around the side of the tower so as to keep out of eyesight from our usual hang-out. Just in time too, for voices drifted soon afterward. I stilled my body in wait. Holding my breath I caught a glimpse of their shadowy forms making their way onto the platform. It a took a few seconds, but Roxas was the first to notice my arrangement.

"Huh?"

"What is it Rox-" Axel cut himself off as his eyes took in the sight. Love was spelled out in blue ice cream. He began laughing.

"Axel?" Roxas laughed now too, but with uncertainty. "I don't understand. Why are these here?"

"It had to have been Xion. I think she's trying to tell us something," he said coming down from his laughter high.

"But why would she write love? I mean we kind of are already in a relationship, right? What does she want us to do?"

"I bet she's trying to tell us that she is already loved enough. We don't need to try so hard around her." I nodded enthusiastically. Yes! Great job, Axel!

"Okay. But why couldn't she have just told us herself? Why go to this much trouble?"

"I think she wants us to spend some 'alone,'" here Axel's voice took on an alluring tone, "time together."

"Wha-oh." I could almost see the realization as it hit him. They both sat a little awkwardly now. I could tell that Roxas was uncomfortable, as if he feared that Axel might jump him at any moment. I couldn't blame him; I would have been too. Of course, from my "excluded" position I was hoping for it.

"So, uh," Roxas started looking at his boyfriend hesitantly. "Are we, uh-"

"Do you want to?" Axel asked while examining one of the frozen treats intently.

"Um, I guess." His voice was shaky.

"There's nothing to be scared of Rox. I'll be really gentle." They both started at each before the blonde nodded. They leaned in for a kiss. It began slow but intensified as it usually did. Yes, just a bit further. I needed them to reach this step. Then we could be an equilateral triangle, instead of our current obtuse.

Axel laid the younger boy upon the ground and was in the middle of doing something that I couldn't see from where I was standing. Apparently Roxas was enjoying it, though, because pleasant moans were escaping him.

Giddy, I did a stupid little dance and ended up tripping on the end of my cloak in the process. Fortunately, I fell forward instead of to the side, or else I might have easily fallen to my death. Unfortunately, that meant that I fell loudly within their line of sight.

"Xion!" They both semi-screamed out in panic. I could also hear Roxas' pants as they were rezipped.

"Uh, hi," I said lamely lowering my head in embarrassment.

"What were you doing, Xion?" Axel sounded as if he were scolding a child.

"I just wanted you to be happier together," I said shifting my weight uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"I don't want you two to act any differently when I'm here than when you're alone. I want you to do these types of things. Even though I don't want to, you don't need to hold back, okay? I just want us to be like a real couple. You can go off by yourselves whenever too, okay?" It wasn't the most articulate of speeches, but I was flustered.

Axel gave me a firm look as he extended his hand. I clenched my eyes readying for his strike, but instead of feeling the expected blow, my head was patted softly.

"Ahh…" he let out, seeming to understand.

"I still don't quite get it." As usual, Roxas needed everything explained fully.

"She wants the three of us to act as a normal couple would. So, it doesn't matter how intimate we are around each other, because we are completely open with each other. Right, Xion?"

"Right. You can do whatever you want."

Roxas smiled at me. "Um. Oh yeah, you didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"No, I'm fine." They gave me a worried look, but I waved it away. Immediately after they resumed their previous actions. I almost chuckled. That sure was quick. Settling down I relaxed my body completely. I was finally content with our situation.


End file.
